


I'm Having You For Breakfast

by LittleMistressBoots



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: All Dem Kisses, Almost Caught, Ass Play, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Facial, Hair Pulling, Incest, Not My Fault Ur Hot, Older Sister, Order Up, Rough Sex, Siblings, Spanking, Tit Slapping, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, giggles, light degradation, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMistressBoots/pseuds/LittleMistressBoots
Summary: [F4M] I'm Having You For Breakfast [Incest] [Siblings] [Older Sister] [Established Relationship] [Blowjob] [Cunnilingus] [Hair Pulling] [Tit Slapping] [Spanking] [Rough Sex] [Ass Play] [Cum Play] [Facial] [Light Degradation] [Giggles] [All Dem Kisses] [Order Up] [Almost Caught]This particular blend of depravity combines two of my favorite things: breakfast foods and taboo fuckery. Not unlike that classic Folgers commercial, we join our heroes in the kitchen, wherein the lovely older sister is cooking her darling younger brother breakfast as a way to thank him for absolutely railing her the night before."What better way to say thanks for last night than cooking you breakfast, wearing only your t-shirt, while our parents are gone for the weekend?I'm just sayin', I wouldn't be mad if you pushed me up against the fridge and fucked me right here."[] and * denote emphasis, performance notes, and SFX.NOTE: Please don't lock your performance of this script behind a paywall. Early access on your platforms is absolutely fine, but this is a public domain baby. And don't forget to tag me in the comments so I can listen! Have fun!
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 3





	I'm Having You For Breakfast

[SFX: Breakfast/cooking noises, moving around the kitchen mumbling to self about ingredients]

[Humming]

SFX: Pouring coffee.

[Gasp]

SFX: Mug breaks

[Startled]  
Jesus fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me! [Giggles] I swear to god you walk like death. [Brief kiss] Don't panic, mom and dad are away for the weekend. They left this morning so... We have the entire place to ourselves. [More kisses] [Pause] Aw, man, that was my favorite mug.

[Pause]

Nah, I've got it, could you just flip my eggs? [Pause] Thank you, dear brother. [Giggles]

[SFX: Picking up broken glass]

Don't worry about the mug, that's one of the best things about living in the age of mass production - we can replace it. [Pause] Yeah, I wanted to get up early today and make you a "thanks for fucking me so hard my ass cramped and I'm walking funny" breakfast. I know the only thing that gets you harder than my mouth is my egg yolk. [Giggles]

We've got a whole spread here. Eggs are a given, of course, you can't get Gaston-swole without em. Bacon, because without it there's no point in living. I did breakfast sausage too because you know I can't go a whole day without putting something phallic in my mouth. Those cheap frozen hash browns we both pretend we're too bougie to like are in the oven. And the life-giving nectar of the gods - COFFEE.

Which I was just about to enjoy before *you* levitated in here like the grim [kiss] fucking [kiss] reaper [kiss].

[Pause]

Mmm. Have I, uh, told you lately that your pajamas are really working for me? I mean really, how dare you come strolling in here with no shirt on, pants slung low across your hips like that... I mean, oof. What's a little slut waffle like me supposed to do? 

[Pause]

Are you laughing at me? You don't wanna spread butter all over your slut waffle? [Giggling]

I meeeean, your sister is standing in the kitchen, slaving over a hot stove, clad only in your t shirt and no pants - or panties - and you're just standing there. My life is so tragic.

[Pause]

Oh yes. You heard right, Mister. No. Panties.

If I just sliiiightly hike up this shirt...

[Pause]

Like what you see? Told you. Lemme just turn off the stove before those eggs overcook and-

SFX: Burner turning off  
[Gasp of surprise]  
[Kissing]

Fuuuuck. I can feel how hard you are through the fabric of those pants, and... Mmmf.

[Kissing]

You just gonna fuck me right here, right in the kitchen? [Giggles] Gonna push me up against the fridge, tear off my clothes?  
[Noise of surprise as exactly that happens]

SFX: bumping into fridge  
SFX: clothes rustling

[Kissing]

So I take it you're not hungry then.  
Or at least not hungry for food.

[Spanks]  
[Gasp and squeal]

Jesus, I'm not the only one worked up this morning 

[Long breathy moan]  
Ohhhhhkay holy fuck, your tongue  
God dammit yes  
Squeeze my ass hard enough to leave bruises  
Yep, holy shit just like that  
And flick your tongue across my clit  
[Moaning/improv]

Dude, ohhh fuck yes  
I can feel your fingertip pressing against my asshole  
Shit  
Yes ohmyfuckinggod  
[Moaning]

Oh fuck am I pulling your hair too hard?  
[Spank]  
Ok ok I'm just like  
[Moaning toward orgasm]

I'm just gonna fucking cum  
Oh fuck I'm so close  
[More frantic moaning]

SFX: distant car pulling in  
[Panicked]

Oh shit, fuck, shit  
It's mom and dad  
Get up!  
Oh my god  
No it's too late, we'll never make it   
Just like  
I dunno look like you're getting something from the fridge and I'll pretend we were about to eat breakfast

[SFX: distant key in the door]  
[SFX: footsteps]

Heeeey, mom! Hey dad! Thought you guys weren't gonna be home till Sunday night!  
[Pause]

Oh yeah we're just getting some breakfast, you guys want any?  
[pause]

Oh yeah, I think the tennis rackets are in the hallway. Totally easy to forget to bring em.  
[Laughs]

Ok cool, drive safe!

[SFX: footsteps & door close]

[Laughing]  
Fuuuuck that was close  
Can you imagine if they'd walked in to find you on your knees in front of me with your tongue buried in my cunt and a finger in my asshole?? I don't think it's too dramatic to say they would've absolutely disowned us.

I'm legit the worst big sister in the world, but... It's not my fault you grew up to be so fucking hot, now is it?

Come here.  
[Hungry kisses]

Back on your knees.  
I need to cum all over your face.  
[Moaning]  
[Improv to quick orgasm]  
[Panting, no cooldown]

Oh fuck, my knees are shaking  
Lift me into the counter  
I need your cock  
Fuck I need it so bad  
[Moaning as he enters]

Fuck me  
Oh my god just fucking slam into me, I need it  
Are you a whore for your big sister's pussy?  
Say it  
Tell me your a whore for my pussy  
And I make you so hard  
[Moaning]  
Mmm your fucking cock was made for me wasn't it  
You're my little fuck doll aren't you  
Jesus fuck  
Slap my tits  
[Slaps and moaning]  
Fuck yes that feels so good  
Oh my god  
Pull my hair, little whore  
Mmm you can go harder than that  
Oh shiiiiit yes  
Fuck  
[Wild moaning/improv to orgasm]  
I'm gonna cum again  
Fuck  
Oh my god I'm addicted to your cock

[Orgasm]

Wait wait wait don't cum in me  
I want you to cum all over my face  
And in my mouth  
Fuck my throat  
[Blowjob begins]

Fuck I love this part  
Tasting myself on your cock  
Using my tongue to make you squirm  
Pull my hair and fuck my face  
Pleeeeeeeease  
I can feel your balls getting tight  
You're almost there aren't you  
Fuck  
[Rough BJ]  
Cum for me  
Come on  
Paint my face with it  
Fill my mouth with it so I can spit it on my tits and play with it  
Fuck  
[Moaning as he cums]  
[sounds of licking him clean]

Do you like watching me rub your cum into my tits like this?  
We can sit and eat our breakfast like this  
My skin marked with your cum.

Holy shit.  
[Kissing]

I gotta level with you  
You're my favorite thing to have for breakfast  
[Kissing]

But let's eat cause it's getting cold.


End file.
